The Road to Being a Warlord
by BlkDragonEmala
Summary: Emala is the Warlord of Aurora and she thought her feud with Motochika is the most frustrating thing a Warlord can put up with... Until she is summoned to Greenleaf with a unique task...!


**THE USUAL SHIPPINGS, MOSTLY HISTORICALLY ACCURATE ONES, ALTHOUGH, MOTONARI AND THE FEMALE CHARACTER (WHO I NAME EMALA) ARE SHIPPED IN THIS STORY. ALSO, EMALA IS MAGICALLY IN THE POSSESSION OF A DRUDDIGON, IT GETS EXPLAINED LATER.**

* * *

Chapter One- The Female Warrior

Finally! Aurora was hers again! The assholes in Fontaine thought it funny to take her castle for the 1,000,001st time! Luckily, with the help of her ever loyal retainers, she was able to rise up against Motochika and seized Fontaine, Motochika's birth place and beloved kingdom. After seeing what the Lady Emala had done, Motochika agreed for them to return the castles to their original owners, with Emala being placed back in Aurora and Motochika back in Fontaine. It felt good to be back in Aurora with her beloved partner, Druddigon...

Pokémon Profile:

Pokémon- Druddigon

Gender- Female

Age- 56

Best Link: Emala

Likes: Aurora, beating a certain Dewott, the views in Greenleaf

Dislikes: Fontaine, a certain Dewott, the views in Fontaine

Druddigon curled up in the corner of Emala's room as Emala threw out all her bedding shouting:

"Motochika's been sleeping in this bed! I CAN SENSE IT!"

Druddigon rolled her eyes and smiled at her partner, who was quite mental when it came to her feud with Motochika. Various women ran to pick up the bedding and scurried off to the washroom whilst other women ran into the walls scrubbing the furniture and walls. It was the usual routine for whenever Emala reclaimed Aurora, and it's what she had the cheek of doing when she had to live in Fontaine for three months…

The feud started 10 years ago, when Emala was appointed as Warlord at the age of 14. Motochika was 20 at the time, so mocked her for being young and weak, so saw this as an opportunity to invade Aurora, and to exaggerate his strength, he only sent himself along with Dewott. His defeat was a crushing one to Druddigon and her Draco Meteor… Emala mocked him for his poor decision and told him to come back once he was stronger. Motochika replied saying that it wouldn't be that long then. And thus, it started, invasion after invasion and uprising after uprising was what followed that first invasion of Aurora.

Emala was adored by the men of Aurora, especially for her beauty. They all sent her love letters, in the hopes that they'd write one so emotional, she'd fall in the love with them. However, Emala was determined not to marry a mere peasant, she had her heart set on marrying some good-looking Warlord, or maybe even a Junior Warlord. The thing was, in South West Ransei, there was no available Male Warlord. For starters, Motochika was out of the question, Hideyoshi was engaged to Nene of Viperia in Mid-Ransei, Muneshige was married to Ginchiyo and Yoshihiro was also out of the question. Heck! He was reaching retirement! He was Ransei's oldest Warlord! Emala lay back and sighed, it would be years before she'd have the opportunity to marry a guy, it was the ugly truth for her.

It was April, and the Pokémon were hard at work attending to the growing crops on the farms of Aurora, which of course, Aurora was famous for. Emala wandered through the Castle Farm, holding a basket which Druddigon chucked various vegetables into.

"Lady Emala!" A farmer cried, "Seems to be a good harvest this year!"

Emala nodded: "Yes! It is indeed!"

She settled the basket on the bench and turned to go back to go to the castle.

"My lady!" A warrior cried.

"Eh?"

"A messenger… from Greenleaf!" The warrior panted.

A young woman in green robes accompanied by a Lilligant approached Emala, looking very graceful.

"Lady Emala, I bear a message from the Warlord of Greenleaf," The women said, with a soft voice.

"The old lady? Go ahead!" She smiled.

"The Warlord requests your presence in Greenleaf and has already agreed a truce between the surrounding kingdoms, she looks forward to seeing you."

At that the young women turned and left the premises.

"You!" Emala shouted to a farmer, "tell Lady Oichi to watch over Aurora whilst I go to Greenleaf, tell her I'll be back as soon as possible!"

"Yes my Lady!" The farmer cried, running.

You can tell when you're approaching Greenleaf territory, the plants suddenly become thicker, lush and full of life and the population of Grass-type Pokémon rises dramatically. Emala looked up at Greenleaf Castle, a large castle with an emerald embedded on the top surrounded by a huge dome, like a Greenhouse. Outside the castle were hedges grown and shaped like a maze, covered in flowers. In the town square, many of the stalls were goods imported from other Nations in exchange for Greenleaf's finest flowers. She approached the castle, wondering why the Warlord had summoned her.


End file.
